Kyp Durron
Kyp Durron is a Jedi Master currently living on Earth in a suburb of . Kyp currently serves as a civilian supervisor to Imperial operations in the South Central U.S. sector. This position places Kyp in direct supervision of Remnant General Jonas Ashley. 2001 (24 ABY) - 2003 (26 ABY) In 2001 following devasating Imperial Attacks on the people of Earth, Kyp Durron was sent to Earth to ensure the delivery of R2-D2 and C-3PO to United States authorities. Durron's arrival was plagued by the news that Moff Jerjerrod had built and completed a third Death Star battle station as well as using it on the homeworld of fellow Jedi Bryan Khayman. Kyp then crossed paths with a hot-headed NYPD officer who repeatedly tried to arrest Kyp for various actions that the officer had no authority to arrest Kyp for. After these arrests the officer's supervisor would usually order Kyp released. When Jerjerrod began working on a fourth Death Star it was Kyp who managed to steal the plans and deliver them to the Earth Fleet's commanders at Area 51. After the fleet destroyed the battle station, Kyp and Bryan Khayman were promoted to Jedi Master and began training Jedi that were found on the planet. Kyp spent the rest of 2003 living peacefully in New York City. 2004 (27 ABY) - Present In 2004, Kyp was asked by James Rommel to motivate an Imperial general stationed in Dallas, Texas. Upon arriving, Kyp found that the General had a habit of using the 501st for his own personal reasons including grabbing potential girlfriends off the streets. Kyp immediately began to reshape the operation by forcing the general, Jonas Ashley to clean up after a Texas Ranger's horse did it's business. This motivation as well as the news that Kyp was his boss shocked the general. Kyp also picked up Khayman's sense of humor and often tampered with Ashley's car. Kyp later filed behind Ashley's back a 20-page report to Davin Felth detailing Ashley's conduct, this reaffirmed the decision to make Kyp Ashley's boss. Kyp and Ashley now maintain a close friendship due in part to Ashley's often humorous stunts. Kyp has also made peace via Ashley with the Empire and was reportedly joyed to hear the Jerjerrod and Veers were executed. In 2008 and again in 2009, Kyp traveled to Haddonfield, Illinois to help Michael Myers deal with the Sith Lord Darth Sidiouswho had set his sights on Michael's son Josh. As part of this, Kyp also worked with the spirit of Anakin Skywalker. In Late 2019, Kyp reported to Davin Felth that Jonas had been killed when his car was struck head-on by a drunk driver. Aware of a number of Remnant officers with questionable loyalties, Kyp indirectly requested Richie Terrik as Jonas' replacement. Trivia *In 2005, Kyp married a woman named Lauren. The couple are currently living on a farm outside Fort Worth. The couple eventually became parents to a boy named Seth. *Kyp has been seen with at least two cars, a VW Jetta in New York and a Chevy Silverado in Texas. *Kyp often transports prisoners in the bed of the truck when asked about it, he replies that he's not the only one who does it. *Kyp and Ashley are often seen as opposites to each other. Kyp as the calm and moderate one and Ashley as a loud womanizer. Durron, Kyp Durron, Kyp Durron, Kyp